Home
by jberri79
Summary: Noah gets exactly what he deserves.


**Title:** Home

**Author: **jberri79

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Might be a little too sweet for your teeth, who knows.

**Word Count:** 1,942

**Disclaimer:** I owns nothing nada, if I did Jake would have got mad screen time.

**Summary:** Noah gets exactly what he deserves

**Notes:** Written from **random_nic**'s prompt **Heat Wave** at the **what_did_you_do** community LJ Yeah.

**December 24, 2011**

Noah loved living in Los Angeles; loved the opportunities that had came about since he stepped foot into the constant sunshine. Nonetheless no matter what, he missed home. He missed home made apple pies and warm hugs, hot cider and quick pecks of loving kisses to the forehead from various women who loved him like they'd known him his whole life.

What he missed most was the weather, okay not what he missed most, but the weather was at the top of his list. The way it let you know the holidays were fast approaching. How leaves changed, how Indian summer crept up on you and warmed your skin giving you the false impression that you were able too get away with wearing a thin t-shirt, only to have too turn right back around; run in your house and change.

He loved the feeling of waking up in the morning craving a hot chocolate. Missed how he would get it on his way to school in the morning, hat pulled snug over head hugging ears, scarf wrapped tightly around neck as he made his order.

Knowing that he wouldn't experience those things this year and that L.A was his home, at least for right now- he ached for Oakdale. Sure it wasn't his birthplace and no actual relatives lived there, but Casey was there, Ali was there, the Snyder's and most importantly Luke….Luke was there.

He hadn't seen Luke since he departed for L.A. almost five months ago. On occasion Lily or Holden would call to check on him, but after a while he just stopped taking their calls. It was better that way. On Thanksgiving he purposely turned his phone off, he needed a clean break- had to cut the cord, it was better that way.

Sighing sadly Noah walked towards the window in his living room- head falling into the glass. His eyes did a quick scan of people walking by. Some were dressed in shorts; little flimsy shirts and brightly colored flip flops. He loved L.A. but that just wasn't right.

It was three days before Christmas and it was 78degrees outside. He loved the whether but to him that was plain weird. Every time he opened up his bedroom window, he would expect too see snow, or at least feel the bite of cold air. However all he got was a cool breeze that tousled his hair.

He pulled himself away from the window and walked to his kitchen "time to eat" he mumbled, mouth pouting "lunch for one." Growing up Noah was use to being alone, but after…. He rolled his eyes "get a grip Mayer, let it go, you gotta get use to it" he reminded himself as he searched through his fridge. There was no use in thinking about the pass. The pass was the pass and that's where it should stay, besides it would only make him sad and if he wasn't careful that sadness could easily turn into bitterness and cold hard anger. If Noah didn't know anything else, there was one thing he did know, he didn't want that.

As his head went deeper into his fridge, searching for a bottle of mustard, he heard his phone go off; the sound coming from his bedroom.

Noah figured it was one of his co- workers and the majority of _those_ people kept trying too invite him over for Christmas dinner. How many times could he say no? So instead he brushed it off, that was _way _easier. And a lot less time consuming.

As he pulled his head out of the fridge; a piece of honey turkey hanging from his mouth, the phone stopped ringing. "They finally get it" he murmured. He'd rather be alone, if he couldn't…"There I go again" he sighed. After mentally smacking himself he proceeded to make his lunch.

Walking down his hallway- turkey sandwich and drink in hand; ready to watch his list of on demand shows, his phone rung again- fourth time in under fifth teen minutes. Apparently they _hadn't_ gotten it.

Noah entered his room and placed his food and drink down on his side table. Dropping to this bed, he closed his eyes as his hand reached for his phone lying on a pillow. Without looking at the caller I.D he answered. "Hello"-voice sounding bored and distant before the caller even spoke.

"_Well, what a nice way too be greeted."_

Noah's eyes snapped open as a cheery voice, laced with laughter spoke. The sound like warm milk and soft cookies "Lily?"

"_The one and only sweetheart." _

There was a long pause, Noah had no idea what too say. _"So I see the fifth times the charm?"_

Noah's eyes bulged out of his head "Lily I-"

"_Uh"_

"I wasn't-"

"_Uh huh"_

Noah sighed and griped the phone tight "Lily, I wasn't avoiding you."

"_Sure you weren't." _

"No. I swear, I thought it was work, it's my day off. The whole week actually…I just." Lily starts too laugh again, the act abruptly cutting Noah off.

"_God! You're adorable, when you're nervous" _

She starts too laugh again, Noah just lays there, phone pressed to ear, listening intently, the sound so light and fluffy…it feels like home.

At that thought he clutches his stomach, the feeling both of pain and relief, it's the feeling you get when you see or hear from a person who meant so much to you. The emotions so strong your body feels as if it's on over load and you feel as if you should dunk your head in a bucket of water to keep from passing out, or throw up- which ever one comes first. _"Silly boy, did you think because you said you wanted space I would go away….we would go away?" _

Ask him is whispered softly in the background.

"Who was that?" He asked.

_Who was what?_

"Forget it" he says, shaking his head. He remembers too keep breathing and sits up in bed "Lily?"

"_Mother's jet is at the airport" _

Noah stands up quick, like the bed just shocked him.

"What! Lily I can't, what about Luke? He wouldn't appreciate me _or _you for that matter doing that to-" Suddenly his door bell rings "who the hell could that be?"

"_Language" _

"Sorry Lily" he says ducking his head.

"_Noah, I'm playing. Wow I can practically see your blush." _

"I didn't mean-"

"_Sweetheart, go answer the door."_

Noah hurries down the hallway; he wants to get rid of who ever it is as soon as possible. Looking though the peephole he can't see who it is. An object of some kind is blocking his view. "What the…?"

"_Noah, are you okay?"_

"Fine, just give me a sec." He opens the door, his eyes greeted with a big basket of various assortments of baked goods and different flavors of cocoa "um, I think you have the wrong door."

"Do I now"

Noah's eyes almost pop out of their sockets at hearing such a familiar sound. "Lluke?" His voice shakes because really, he can't believe it, it can't be true.

The basket lowers slowly, the top of a blond mop of hair revealed first, those beautiful browns, and perfect lips completing the picture "one in the same" the lips curve in to perfection- head titling a little to the side. Noah doesn't speak- just takes it all in.

"_Sweetheart, are you alright?" _

Lily asked.

"He's fine mom, just in shock." Noah's brow furrows, he can hear the echo of Luke's voice through the phone.

"That was you" Noah whispers, still holding the phone to his ear. Luke smiles at him, it's the only gesture needed.

"Lily?" Noah stutters, eyes welling up.

"_I expect to see you really soon baby" _

Noah nods his head, so caught up he forgets Lily can't see him. _"Luke is he okay?" _She asked worriedly.

"He's fine mom…. you know."

"_Okay, I'm going to hung up now sweetheart" _

Noah still nods his head; he's too choked up to speak. "_I trust you two, too sort it out. _

Luke places the basket on the floor on the inside by Noah's door "we will mom… promise."

_And Noah?"_

Lily waits patiently for a response "yes?" His voice trembles as he speaks.

"_Merry Christmas"_

"Merry Christmas to you" Lily disconnects, yet Noah keeps the phone pressed to his ear- eyes focused on Luke and his movements. He watches as Luke ends his call by pressing the device on his ear.

"When'd you get that?" Noah finally says, eyes never leaving Luke's. He doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what too do next.

Luke shrugs, "it's not really cool for someone my age, but most people my age don't run a company, someone's always calling me." Luke goes along with it, he understands.

"Oh" Noah says, phone still pressed into ear.

Luke steps closer, his hand ghosting over the phone, the edges of skin touching. "Give me the phone" Luke says.

That feeling that Noah had when he first heard Lily's voice is back again, the emotions too much, trapped between pain and relief. He takes a step back, the phone dropping in to Luke's hand. He bends over gasping for air; body once again feeling as though it's on overload, about too explode. He runs to the kitchen rushing with all his might to the sink. Without thinking he turns on the faucet dunking his head underneath.

Noah's so relieved for the coolness that overcomes him. The relief, he forgets too jump when a hand runs up his back massaging his neck. He tenses and stays bent over- head still under the flowing water. The hand retracts. Noah takes that time to stand up, water dripping down his face falling onto his shirt. A towel comes in to focus, as he rapidly blinks his eyes "are you okay?"

Noah takes the towel, rubbing it through his hair "I'm fine, just got… hot" he rolls his eyes at his own reply.

Luke laughs it off "you should pack now."

"Luke"

"We don't want too keep the pilot waiting too long."

"Luke."

"Noah!"

Noah swallows hard and turns away "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"_Noah,_ I flew all the way here for _you." _Luke steps closer to him, grabbing Noah by the shoulder and whipping him around "you have to come…you have to" he wraps his arms around Noah, pulling him closer, smelling the patch of skin between collar bone and ear "you smellgood, you smell like… you."

Noah inhales, burrowing his nose into blond tresses "and you… you smell like home." Luke pulls away, he wipes at his eyes, looking away as he does it. "Where's your room? We need to get going."

Noah clears his throat "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Mayer. Besides mom will kill me, if I leave here without you." Noah gives a small smile, before he straightens up and walks out of the room.

He gets to hallway- Luke on his heels "Noah?"

Noah suddenly stops looking Luke in the eye "yeah?"

"I've missed you"

"I've missed you too."

"Um, I hope you'll like your gift."

"Oh yeah! I should-"

"No-no, go get ready, we'll take it with us."

Noah looks away, his lips in a tight line. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

Luke laughs "you can't see into the future Noah, and really _this _is all I need."

Noah smiles "and you're all I need. Merry Christmas Luke."

Luke tangles his fingers into the front of Noah's wet hair pulling his face down so that they're at eye level "Merry Christmas Noah. Now. Go. Get. Packed."


End file.
